


Survival Of the Fittest

by JayJay4life



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJay4life/pseuds/JayJay4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 5 years since the chaos that occurred on the planet Hades when the ship crashed. Riddick and his pack have lived in peace since but now things are going downhill when a new threat emerges and two of their own are in trouble. Will they succeed in saving them or fail and die trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own Shadow; I don't own Chronicles of Riddick.

Chapter 1

It had been 5 years since the chaos that occurred on the planet Hades when a ship, the Hunter-Gratzner, crash landed. When it had first crashed there had been 12 survivors but as their time continued on the planet their numbers began to decrease. It was mostly due to the carnivorous, flying creatures that inhabited the planet called bio raptors. By the time the ship was prepared there were only five survivors. Four of the five survivors were a rather strange family that had developed on the planet that consisted of a famous criminal, Riddick, two children Jack and Ali, and a mysterious woman with an unknown past named Shadow.

After dropping off the holy man Imam, the fifth survivor, the family seemed to disappear. Mercs searched for Riddick and his family but were unsuccessful. Throughout the years they had lived in peace but now things are going downhill and they must come back to rescue one of their own and get rid of the threat they now face.  
================================================

A man with long dreads and a beard dressed in thick, dark clothing ran on top of and across a field of thin ice walls towards a valley. Right behind him was a merc ship that had two gunman hanging off the sides. In the cockpit was the captain, Toombs a disgusting and greedy merc who was only concerned about his next pay. One of the crew stood behind him, glancing worriedly at the approaching valley.

"Toombs we're running out of road"

"Shut up, I got this take the shot!" he yells at the gunman.

He fires and the net hits the man's leg causing him to go down, Toombs stops the ship just before the valley and watched the spot carefully. The man pulls out the spike from his leg with a growl and stands up. Taking out two curved blades, he holds them out at his sides. His eyes were covered by black goggles and his long snow covered hair blew around him.

Toombs glared and bared his teeth at the mysterious man, uttering a single name that made a chill run down the rest of the crew gain a chill, not from the snow.

"Riddick."

The man now known as Riddick, twitched his head and began running further into the valley.

"It looks tight Toombs"

"Not from where I'm sitting, so put on a fresh pair of panties and get ready"

With that Toombs eased the ship forward, all of them unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching them from above. Everyone in the ship was quiet and tense as they moved forward. Two almost silent thuds radiated off the top of the ship and one of the men looked up, curious but shrugged it off as nothing. If only he had said something maybe they would have survived a little longer.

On top of the ship was two figures, dressed similar to Riddick, one of them taller than the other. The tallest pulled down its hood to reveal a woman with short red and black hair and mercury colored eyes. She moved to the side left side of the ship and took out a long blade and swiftly cut the lines that were holding one of the gunman to the ship.

He fell with a scream that attracted the crew's attention and when they all looked out they saw the cut lines blowing in the wind. Groaning Toombs turned his head to the side without taking his eyes off of the lines.

"Taz do you have a visual on Riddick?"

No response.

"Taz!"

Toombs and the others looked over to see that he was no longer there. Now there was only two people left, the last crew member and Toombs.

"W-where is he?!" he said freaking out, unconsciously backing up towards the open door.

"What the hell are you doing? Get back here!" Toombs shouted just as the merc tripped and fell out the ship, screaming.

Toombs cursed before looking back out the front window looking for Riddick. In that moment three thuds could be heard and Toombs froze in his seat before pressing auto pilot and turning around the see Riddick leaning against the now closed door while the woman from earlier was sitting down along with the other figure.

"Hello Toombs" said a gravely and deep voice that belonged to the convict.

"Riddick" Toombs said stiffly

"I don't believe you've met Shadow and Ali" Riddick continued with a smirk first gesturing to the woman and then to the young boy.

"Hello Toombs. You honestly don't look like much to me, just a regular old, disgusting merc" Shadows said speaking in silky and smooth voice. If you didn't know her you would think she would be a sweet and gentle person due to her voice and appearance. However, she was the complete opposite of gentle and innocent.

He leered at her which got him a glare from Riddick.

"Hey sugar tits why don't you move that sweet ass over here and –" before Toombs could finish, he yelled out in pain as Ali took a small butterfly knife and made a long and deep cut in his right leg.

"You little brat!" he shouted as he clutched his leg.

Ali just smiled and went and sat next to Shadow who wrapped an arm around him, smiling with pride. Riddick and Toombs began to talk as they both stood up straight and Toombs glanced at the gun on the wall. Riddick put a hand behind his back slowly and made a hand sign to which Shadow nodded slightly. It was tense when Toombs made a move for the gun and the merc and convict began to fight. Shadow and Ali ran over to the cock pit and Ali took over the controls as Shadow got them prepared for flight.

"Riddick!" she shouted and he looked at her briefly "we're good to go."

Nodding, he punched Toombs in the face before pressing him against the wall holding him up by his neck causing him to choke. "You know I'm kind of offended you came to get me with only a three man crew and on a piece of crap ship. Also you disrespecting my mate and cub? Definitely not a good idea in the least. I expected more Toombs to be honest, guess I overestimated you. That's something that won't happen again"

With those words he punched him in the face and knocked Toombs out for the time being.

"So where do you want to drop him?" Ali asked curiously

"How about...Hades?" Riddick suggested. Shadow raised an eyebrow before shrugging and setting the coordinates.

"Dad how did they find us?"

Riddick frowned and ruffled his hair causing the boy to smile, "I don't know cub but I only told one person where we would be. I hope I didn't make a mistake in doing so."

Ali nodded before getting up to explore the small ship.

"So to Helion Prime?" Shadow asked softly

"Yeah," he responded with a dark smirk "it's about time we visited an old friend."  
===========================================================================================  
Well here you go the first chapter to Survival of the Fittest! I hope you guys enjoyed this!  
Please REVIEW and NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riddick sat underneath some stairs with Ali helping him shave his head as they waited for the return of Imam. They didn't have to wait much longer as the sound of a door opening caught their attention, the holy man was back.

"Did you know all of your doors were locked?" he asked causing the man to pause. The holy man walked cautiously over to the sound of Ali sliding the shiv against the bucket. Ali gave the shiv back to Riddick and moved back to watch the interaction between the two older men.

"Five years ago I took four people of that planet. My mate and two cubs and a holy man looking for New Mecca." It grew silent for a moment as Imam looked up the stairs. Riddick moved closer causing the man to grow nervous and fidget "I told one man where we would go, I trusted one man. Did I mistake Imam?"

"There is no easy explanation..." Imam was cut off by Riddick pressing the knife to his neck with a snarl, Imam continued on as he watched Riddick carefully. "Whatever was said was meant to give us a fighting chance. If it weren't for the threat of invasion I never would've have betrayed you. I give you my word Riddick."

Before anything else could be said the sound of footsteps radiated of the stairs causing all three to look at the stairs. A woman in a bathroom came down the stairs and gasped as she took in the sight of the knife against Imam's neck.

"Riddick" she gasped just as a little girl moved to look around her mother.

"A wife and a daughter...who's name would be...?" Riddick said curiously as he moved the knife.

"If you have a problem with me, keep it with me you don't need to know their names." Imam protested.

"Ziza" the little girl said ignoring her father "my name is Ziza."

Imam hung his head while Riddick chuckled, Ali moved closer to see everyone drawing attention to himself. Ziza watched him curiously to which he gave her a smile as he stood by Riddick's side.

"Cute kid" Riddick told Imam.

"Did you really kill monsters?" Zira asked causing her mother to grasp her shoulder tightly.

Ali and Riddick looked at Imam to which he replied "such are our bedtime stories."

"Go Ziza, come on" her mother said as she ushered her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once the both of them were gone Riddick turned back to Imam, "so who do we have to kill to get this payday off our heads?"

Imam showed them both to the balcony to which Riddick sat down in a chair and Ali, explored as usual. For the past few minutes Imam explained about the force that was moving around the universe, leaving destruction in their wake.

"Sounds like everything is falling down the drain." Riddick said to which Imam nodded. Riddick shrugged replying that it had to end sometime.

Imam looked at Riddick curiously, "Riddick where is miss Shadow?"

"Shadow is docking the ship, she'll be here soon."

"And...what of Jack?"

At that both Ali and Riddick tensed, Riddick held an arm out for Ali who ran into his side, burying his face in his shoulder.

"Few months ago we had to leave the planet to get some supplies, we didn't have enough money so we had to take some stuff. Something went wrong and next thing we know there's a bunch of mercs on our neck. We all had to run back to the ship, Jack and Shadow got held up in the crowd. Jack had been shot in the leg and Shadow tried to go back for her but the crowd kept on pushing her back. Jack yelled for her to go just as the mercs came and got her pulling her back. We couldn't stay and had to leave." Riddick looked down at the floor sadly. "They took her to Crematoria and we've been trying to get there since. Our ship was badly busted up from the shots fired, would have taken a year to fix it. So in a way it was good that you betrayed us, helped us get a better ship."

Imam watched him for a minute, "how have you been dealing?"

It was obvious that Jack and Riddick had a strong bond same as Shadow and Ali did. The kids loved bother their parents bot it was obvious on who liked who the most.

Riddick didn't respond and just covered his mouth his hand. In that moment Shadow appeared on the balcony, drawing attention. Ali ran over to her with a large grin as he hugged her.

"Hey little man," she looked up at Imam "long time no see Imam" Shadow said with a smirk.

"Hello Shadow, yes it's been a while."

A loud banging on Imam's door interrupted any further conversation, Imam left the room to answer the door. A few moments later, three men in robes burst into the room with Imam behind them. Riddick growled and tensed, ready to fight while Shadow moved bot herself and Ali back. They men pulled off their hoods revealing their faces

"What the hell is this Imam?" Shadow snarled.

"The ones you want are both here." Imam said ignoring Shadow.

The candles in the room began to flicker and the next thing anyone knew Riddick had his shiv up against a woman's neck.

"And who's neck is this?" he demanded as he watched the unknown woman.

The woman looked at him and calmly replied that if he cut her throat then she wouldn't be able to remove the bounty off his family. He sharply replied that he wouldn't remove the knife until the bounty was removed.

"This is Aereon, an envoy of the Elemental Race. She means you and your family no harm." Imam replied seeing that Riddick wasn't going to move.

"Hard to believe when she's the one that put the bounty on us." Shadow growls

Before Riddick realized Aereon disappeared causing Riddick to growl and look around him carefully. When she spoke it came from behind him, surprising them all. She explained that there were a few of them that had met a Necromanger...and lived to tell the tale. So when she chose to speak about it they will listen.

"Necromanger" Ali asked curiously.

Aereon turned to him and Shadow "the name that will convert...or kill every last human life." Riddick and Shadow watched her carefully as she eyes them both as he continued "Unless Furyan warriors are found. They were the only race that wouldn't bow, the only one the Necromangers still fear."

"How about you pretend that you're talking to people that know about the penal system, in fact don't pretend" Riddick snapped slightly growing agitated.

"There is a story, Riddick, of a young male strangled at birth. Strangled with their own cord." At that Riddick turned and glared at the floor while Shadow watched him connecting the pieces.

Imam told him that when Aereon told the Helion leaders he had told her about him. One of the men from earlier asked Riddick what he remembered from his earlier years and that set off most of them asking questions rapidly.

Aereon then asked if he had met others like himself and to that he turned to Shadow who watched him.

Instead of mentioning Shadow, he responded "sister they don't know what to do with just one of me."

"Spoken like a true Furyan."

At those words a banging sound from downstairs started again and Shadow pushed Ali in Riddick's direction before going to the balcony and cursing as she looked at the door.

"We have a problem."

Just then Imam's wife, Lajjun, came into the room "they are searching houses looking for a man, woman and young boy. They believe they're spies."

"Did someone see them come here today?"

Imam turned to Riddick and Shadow, "I will send them away. Wait one minute please, wait one minute to save worlds?"

"Not our fight" Riddick said

"Besides what you ask of us is difficult, remember we have children too. One of them is here now damn it! What will we do with them?" Shadow demanded.

"So you will leave us to our fate? Just like you did her!" Imam snapped before looking apologetic as Shadow flinched and Riddick clenched his fists.

Aereon broke the silence and gestured the others to leave the room "come let us try to send them away."

It was quiet in the room for a moment before Shadow softly said Riddick's name. He refused to look at her and kept looking down.

Ali moved closer to him, "Dad?"

Riddick slowly looked up and with one look in both of their eyes, he knew what they needed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Riddick; I only own Shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Riddick; I only own Shadow.

Chapter 3

A loud bang rang throughout the room as armed men burst in through the door. They all cautiously watched the two figures standing in front of a couple of candles, the only source of light in the room as they moved closer to them. The leader of the men called out for them to raise their hands to which they both obeyed. Before anything else could be said the door behind them closed abruptly causing them all to spin around. Ali stood there watching them from underneath a hood so they couldn't see his face, the only part of his face revealed was his mouth which was turned up in a chilling smile.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Riddick asked teasingly.

The sudden sound of a voice caused them to flinch as they felt the chilling hand of fear creep up their spines, a dark laugh was heard from Shadow just before the candles were extinguished and the room was shrouded in complete darkness.

A scream echoing through the room caused an explosion of gunfire to erupt as the men shout blindly and fearfully around them, only to end up killing the men around them.

However, Shadow and Riddick who were unscathed, were still able to take a few of the men out. There were a few that had somehow been able to see them slightly but of course they stood no chance against the two killers. Downstairs Imam and a young guard stood at the bottom of the stairs, listening to what is going on upstairs. Imam slowly looked at the guard who was shakily holding him at gun point just before putting his attention back to the stairs when a wave of silence hit them. 

Thud. 

Thud.

Thud. 

Footsteps sounded against the stairs as a person came down the stairs, with each thud the guard began to whimper louder and shake heavily. Soon Riddick's hulking figure could be seen as he watched the guard with a stoic face, the guard dropped his gun and backed up a few steps before running full speed out of the house, not once looking back.

"Pathetic" Riddick muttered before whistling a strange tune that was echoed after a moment. Shadow and Ali slowly came down the stairs stopping right behind Riddick after making sure the coast was in fact clear.

"Thank you Riddick" Imam said drawing attention to himself.

"Didn't do it for you" he snapped in reply.

Looking down the holy man sighed sadly then looked at him apologetically, "Riddick I-"

"Don't" he growled causing Imam to flinch in fear.

Shadow walked up to Riddick and put a hand on his arm softly causing him to relax softly, "we must leave we can't stay here any longer."

Riddick nodded and they all walked outside where they were reunited with Ziza and her mother. Neighbors stood outside their homes watching the scene curiously and murmuring to each other.

"Riddick" Ziza shouted drawing their attention as the trio made to leave.

He turned to the little girl slightly, with a curious tilt of his head.

"Are you going to stop the new monsters now?"

It was a silent for a moment as he watched her before simply responding, "Not my problem kid". With that he turned and pulled up his hood and walked off into the city with Shadow and Ali from as more people began to show up.

 

Survival of the Fittest

 

It had been a few hours since the fight at Imam's house the family and as they walked through the streets, everyone was talking about the end of the world. It was most definitely not a secret that the Necros were on their way to Helion Prime and it caused panic for the people. We now stood on top of a building watching everyone move around below us in a rush to get where they needed to go. Most were holding large amounts of supplies, probably trying to flee the planet.

"Mama what's going to happen to the people here when the Necromangers come?" Ali asked her curiously.

"I don't know cub" she replied honestly.

"What do you think Papa?"

Riddick looked over at him and before responding, "Not everyone is going to make it. A lot of people aren't going to survive the invasion."

Ali nodded in acceptance before returning to watching the people as he moved closer to my side making me wrap an arm around his shoulders. It might seem morbid and disturbing that Ali had been so accepting of the fact but it isn't his fault. He was raised by two animalistic killers and his sister was one as well, it wouldn't be a surprise if he ended up killing someone soon.

Ali was basically already half way there as for the past few years he had been trained by both Riddick and Shadow to fight and survive. But it was strange that Ali had even began to act like his parents in the sense of being animalistic as well as naturally-gifted in fighting. Well what a fate the boy raised to be holy was now on his way to a being a killer.

What people didn't understand however was that they didn't kill if they didn't need to, they might act like animals at times but they still had some sense of humanity even if it was small. However, that still didn't mean they didn't enjoy the kill but that was part of their animalistic sides...at least that's what they let people think.

"We should go the ships are getting closer to the ground." Riddick stated. We began to run across the building tops as what seemed like thousands of small ships began to touch ground and troops began to run into the street. A larger ship dug itself into the ground sending dust to fly everywhere, as we looked at it reality began to sink in.

"Riddick we need to find Imam. He probably tried to go to the shelters." Shadow said.

He looked at her and nodded before they took off back the way they came. Eventually, they had to return to the ground as building began to be destroyed, screams and gunshots filling the air. As they ran through the streets, they passed different scenes of chaos as people tried to get away from the soldiers.

"Papa I see him!" Ali shouted grabbing their attention. They ran down another street and Riddick further up and grabbed Imam and pulled him to the side.

We watched as some of the locals were able to defeat a small group of Necromangers.

"Lajjun and Ziza" Imam said

"When it's over" Shadow said.

Imam thought she meant after the invasion causing him to grow angry. However, she was referring to the 'fight'. What none of the others had realized was that before the last Necromanger had twisted the spear in his and before he died.

"Let me go, I must get to my family!"

"You won't be able to, if you go now!" Shadows snapped.

Before they could do anything, a glowing orb shot from the spear and incinerated the last of the locals and soldiers.

Imam nodded at Shadow in thanks but she simply looked away, she was still hurt over the words said before.

"I borrowed a ship, you can come along if you don't mind riding with criminals." Riddick said

"Thank you I very much appreciate it but I must get my family across the river" Imam responded.

"Imam you won't survive if you stay here" Ali cut in.

"He's right and you know it just as we do" Riddick says.

"God willing, there is a shelter I can tak-"

"God has his tricks sure but getting out of hard places that no one else can is what I do best. Now let's get your family and get the hell out of here" Shadow says receiving a sharp nod from Imam.

With that the four run to where Lajjun and Ziza are safely hidden from the soldiers. For they don't have much time, soon the whole planet will be run over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please REVIEW and NO FLAMES!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We all ran down the streets headed to the warehouse that was hiding Lajjun and Ziza. After sneaking in we found the mother and daughter huddled together in a corner.

"Imam" Lajjun sighed in relief as he ran towards them and they hugged.

"Ali!" Ziza shouts breaking away and attacking the slightly older boy with a tight hug.

I raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Riddick as we saw his face redden and he slowly hugged her back.

"Come on we have to go" Imam said stepping forward.

The two broke away and Ali came back to my side and blushed when I nudged his arm with a playful grin. But it didn't last long as we reentered the streets, it seemed as though every step we were avoiding the shots being fired around us as best as we could.

I felt a tug on my arm and looked down to see Ali looking next to us with narrowed eyes and shifting feet as he clutched the side of his head.

"What's wrong cub?" I asked concerned.

He shook his head and replied "I got that feeling again. Something is not right."

We had discovered that whenever something terrible was about to happen or we were in danger, Ali would have a chill travel up his spine and cause a sharp pain in his head.

"Riddick, something's coming"

He looks over and I nod my head at Ali, "you sure Ali?"

"Absolutely"

"Hide" he ordered.

Imam and his family hid in the crevice of building across from us. I pushed Ali in the crevice across from them first with Riddick next to me. We all stood there silent, holding our breath so not as to give ourselves away.

Something that may have been a man a time ago walked past us with loud breaths as he looked side to side. Another man stood behind him holding something similar to a leash connected the two of them together. As the strange man looked side to side I could see that he had some kind of lens around his face and I realize it was looking for heat signatures.

It was then that Imam ran into the alleyway looked at them yelled out a battle cry and ran off. The soldiers ran off after them as I watched them with a shocked face I failed to notice that the creature had spotted Lajjun and Ziza.

It was Ziza's scream that snapped me out of it as the creature drew closer to them. Before Riddick or I could do anything Ali rushed past us and jumped onto the creature with a snarl, what he did next shocked the hell out of me.

Ali grabbed the creature's neck and twisted it sharply to the left in result snapping its neck. He pushed it away and looked at the two woman.

Lajjun looked at him shocked before nodding at him reluctantly in thanks.

"Thank you Ali" Ziza says hugging him and kisses his cheek causing him to get a small grin to appear on his face.

"Riddick, its Imam he's run off" Lajjun says, her voice filled with concern.

"I'll find him," he assures her before turning to me "take them home. Ali and I will go after Imam."

I kissed Ali's forehead and grab Riddick, pulling him into a kiss. He quickly responds but I pull away quickly. "You both better be careful" I tell them sternly to which they both smirked, Ali looking just like Riddick when they did that.

"If we're not back in 15 minutes, meet us at the city hall." Riddick mutters in my ear to which I nodded in agreement.

They ran off as I guided Lajjun and Ziza back to their home. "Will they and Dad be alright?" Ziza asked her mother with watery eyes.

"I hope so sweetie" Lajjun says and I sigh. So do I Lajjun, so do I.

 

20 minutes later

 

"Stay here, I'm going to go and find the others" I told Lajjun who sat beside a sleeping Ziza.

"Please Shadow, be careful"

I nod at her and run out the house after pulling up my hood to conceal my face and help me blend into the shadows of the buildings. I quickly climbed up the side of a building and ran on top of the rooftops.

It didn't take long for me to reach the city hall, I looked around and spotted them both in an alley a little ways from me. I did the whistle that my cub Jack, or Kyra as I had begun to call her, created. We only used it to let the others know we were close or if it is safe to come out of hiding. Ali's head snapped up and he quickly spotted me and shook Riddick and pointed up at me. They both ran over and I jumped down from where I was perched to join them.

"Where is Imam?" I asked

Ali eyes watered up and I pulled him to me as he broke down. Who could blame him? Imam had taken care of him before we had taken him in, he had been Ali's first father and now he was dead. He had a right to mourn Imam's death.

"Come on, it's time to see what we're going up against" Riddick said with his rough voice. Looking over at him I noticed that he seemed to be more closed off than usual. We need to get Jack back and soon, it was a hidden fact to Ali and myself that Riddick blames himself for her being captured. We had tried to convince him that there was nothing he could have done and it was the truth, there was no way we could have seen them coming. However Riddick seemed deadest on blaming himself and it was being to show how stressed and guilty he was feeling on his face and the way he acted. But Riddick being Riddick was able to hide it from most so that they wouldn't think he was weak and he want by any means.

I was brought back to the present as we sneaked into the hall just as a man in the crowd shouted interrupting the Lord Marshal, I'm guessing as the soldiers all seem to show him the most respect.

"What you ask of us is unthinkable!" the citizen shouted and the Lord Marshall began to walk in his direction slowly.

"This is a world of many people, many religions! We will not be converted!" he continued his rant. By now the Lord Marshall was right in front of him, the man stood defiantly although a slight sliver of fear could be seen in his eyes.

"Then I shall take your soul" Lord Marshall hisses out and thrusts his hand into the man chest, literally taking the man's soul out of his body.

The citizen gasped loudly a long with a few screams from people in the room as the man fell to the ground unmoving. Ali clutched my hand tightly in surprise and I pulled him slightly closer, this was getting interesting I must admit.

"Join me-" the Lord Marshall began to say making everyone quiet down "or join him."

With that people began to slowly get down and kneel before him, eventually the only ones not bowing were Riddick, Ali and myself.

This of course brought us to attention immediately, things were about to get interesting as I watched one of the soldiers begin to walk towards us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This is your only chance," said the soldier that was walking towards us. I pushed Ali behind me slightly as he came closer.

"Take the Lord Marshall's offer and bow."

Riddick and I glared at him before I answered for the three of us, "We bow to no man."

The man took off his helmet before answering, "He is no man. He is the holy half-dead who has seen the Underverse."

"Listen we're not with everyone here," Riddick paused before looking over the man's shoulder "but I will take a piece of him."

"A piece you shall have" he said with a slight smirk before turning to someone behind us.

"Move the woman and child."

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I immediately growled in anger. Ali moved away and I grabbed the person's hand and yanked him over my shoulder to hit the ground hard. The soldier hit the floor on his back with a boom before I twisted his arm and stepped on his chest. I grabbed a medium axe from his sheath on his sleeve and spun it so that the blade was right against his jugular.

"I do not…like…to be touched" I hissed out angrily.

With those words I cut into his throat and moved back, leaving the axe were it lay in his neck. Ali came back into my side and I pulled him close before we moved back over to Riddick. All around us quiet gasps could be heard around the room and I was not surprised. It would be a shocking sight to see a woman of five foot six take down a muscled soldier around the size of six foot so easily.

Riddick chuckled before turning back to the first solider who watched the body for a moment before looking at me then to Riddick. He was silent before backing away and the soldier Riddick wanted to fight came towards him. I noticed that he was a head taller than Riddick and wielded an even bigger axe that gleamed dangerously in the light.

Riddick ran towards the man and knocked him back and the soldier swung his weapon trying to hit him. There were a few close calls but Riddick was never hit and soon the fight was over with Riddick taking a knife out of the man's back and stabbing him in the stomach and chest.

People scurried out of the way as the body feel down and slid down the steps slightly. Riddick nodded at us for the door and we moved to leave when a voice rang out.

"Stop them" the Lord Marshall ordered as he moved to the dead solder that Riddick killed and took out the knife. Then he turned to the one I killed and took out the axe I had used to kill him then grabbed its twin from the other side of the body then continued to walk over to us.

I began to grow tense and I could feel Zira beginning to grow agitated and I knew this wasn't right. If Zira was getting irritated then I knew this was going to end in chaos as she only really seemed to make herself known if one of the cubs, Riddick or myself were in danger. The last time she had shown up before today was when Jack had been taken.

The Lord Marshall walked up to Riddick first and gave him a slight smirk then looked over at me then the two bodies,

"Irgun and Enoch, my two best fighters".

Riddick and I glanced at each other before grinning and simultaneously said, "If you say so."

He watched us before giving the knife to Riddick and watched him inspect it.

"What do you think of this blade?"

Riddick spins it around over and under his hand trying to get a feel of the blade. While he did this the man gave me the axes and I began to swing them slightly and pursed my lip as it was slightly off weight with the blades being heavier than the handles. Riddick caught the blade and offers it back to the Lord Marshal with the blade facing himself.

"I think it a half-gram heavy in the back."

"In our faith you keep what you kill." Lord Marshall says and he pushed the blade back to Riddick. "Are you familiar with me? I feel like we have seen each other, maybe in some distant field."

"You'd think I would remember" Riddick answered taking back his hand.

"I think I would too," he turned to me and I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. I couldn't really reply as I still held no recollection of my life before the Hunter Gratzner although I had a feeling I have never seen him before to do.

"You, however, I know I have not met before as I would have remembered a beauty such as yourself. You could never be forgotten." At his words I did my best not to tense at his words, okay now I'm starting to get nervous.

"Thank you" I forced out with a fake smile. There were too many guards to do anything to him and not be killed on sight. I was now wishing that Ali had stayed behind with Lajjun and Ziza as he was too far in danger for my liking.

I nudged Ali towards Riddick who grabbed onto his shoulder and watched the Lord Marshall carefully with a straight face. To others they couldn't tell what he was feeling but I knew that beneath those goggles he was giving him a death glare.

"Take them to the Quasi-deads" he ordered his soldiers and they began to push us towards the doors.

"We're not going anywhere" Riddick growled, shoving them back.

A woman walked into the room and began to speak to the soldiers and Riddick before they began to guide us away. As I walked I saw the Lord Marshall whisper to one of the soldiers that was surrounding me, but before I could see anything I was pushed through the doors and outside.

'What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?' was the only thing I could think as I quietly groaned as we walked towards the biggest ship of the fleet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We walked down the steps of the destroyed city hall and towards the biggest ship out of all the armada. Riddick looked back at me and I gave him a small smile to comfort him but I knew it would do nothing. We had no idea what we are about to face and that didn't go well by either of us, especially since Ali was still here and was in the direct line of danger.

A tug on my shirt made me look down at him slightly with smile, "yes love?"

"What's going to happen to us now mama?" I looked around and sighed, pulling him into a side hug and bending down to kiss the top of his head.

"I'm not sure cub, I'm not sure."

Entering the ship we looked around the huge area and I glared at the people who stared and whispered about us. At my glare they looked away but continued to whisper and I rolled my eyes, these people were too fake for my liking. Sensing my irritation Ali squeezed my hand I looked down at him with a grateful smile. He always found a way to cheer me up even when I was in one of my worst moods, just like his father.

The soldiers led us to this strange chamber which was guarded by two men. Riddick was shoved inside and the doors closed causing me to tense and move towards the door to see what was going on. Before I could though another soldier grabbed me and began to drag me in another direction.

"Momma!" Ali screamed and tried to come towards me but the remaining guards held him back.

For a moment I had a flashback to when we were on the dark planet and I grew even more frantic to go back to him. However the guards had a good grips on my arms and I couldn't find a weak spot that I could reach without my hands.

"Ali! Stay with your father!" I struggled to yell to him as I was dragged through another door. "Get your disgusting hands the fuck away from me!"

After a few more minutes of struggling I knew I wasn't going to get free of their hold and stopped fighting. But I still threw insults at them left and right and I could tell that they were beginning to grow annoyed with me by the way the one on my left was grinding his teeth.

Stopping in front of a door I was thrown inside and caught myself on my hands before my face could meet the ground. The door slammed shut behind me and I growled at the door as I moved onto my feet.

"Assholes" I shouted before straightening myself out.

"Such language should never be said by such a beautiful woman" a familiar voice said from behind me. Turning around I went into a defensive stance and snarled once I saw that it was the Lord Marshall Zhylaw.

"Relax it's just me."

"I know" I replied not moving.

"There's no need to be so defensive. I'm not going to hurt you, I could never hurt someone as beautiful as you."

"Let's cut to the chase shall we? What do you want?" I snapped.

The smirk he had on his face stretched into a dark grin and caused me to tense even more.

"What do I want?" he chuckled. His hands went behind his back and he moved around the room towards me at a leisurely pace. I backed away, making sure I knew where I was in the room so I was not trapped into a corner.

"I want what every ruler wants. Power, control, riches and…" Zhylaw moved again and looked me in the eyes with a smirk, "a strong and beautiful woman to rule by my side."

My eyes widened and I looked at him disgusted and shocked, he must have only seen the shock as he laughed. "Think about it. You would have control over a whole race! Everyone would bow down and listen to you without the slightest hesitation. You'll own all of the most rarest and expensive clothes and jewels. All you have to do is say yes to me and convert and it will all be yours. So what do you say?"

I looked at him in the eyes and opened my mouth to reply when there was a guard burst through the door.

"I'm sorry my lord but the prisoners have escaped" the guard panted out. At this I smiled widely, they got out.

"What?! How did this happen? Send everyone after them" Zhylaw yelled

"Lord Marshall there is one other thing"

"What is it now?"

"One of them is Furyan"

Zhylaw's eyes widened in shock and he roared angry and flipped a table near him. Both the guard and I flinched at the loud crash it made as it hit the floor.

Zhylaw marched over to the guard and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the floor. "Find them and when you do, kill them." He snarled and threw the guard behind him and walked out the room.

I covered my mouth at his words and shook my head. No, he couldn't kill them! I have to warn them, quickly. Running out the room I ran down the hall from which I came here and looked around for guards. Everything was clear up until I reached the main room of the ship, there were Necromanger soldiers everywhere. Cursing I looked along the hall and around the room before seeing a vent right above my head. Grinning, I checked to make sure it was cleat and unscrewed the bolts and opened it up. Carefully I lifted myself up and into the vent, carefully screwing the bolts back into place. Army crawling quietly along the vent I looked through other vents to see if the coast was clear. Finally I reached a vent that revealed the night sky and looked down to see it was around a ten foot drop. Kicking the vent out it soared through air before hitting the ground with a metal clang. Dropping to the ground I looked around before running down the deserted streets of Helion Prime.

I needed to warn my family and quickly before it was to late.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Running through the destroyed streets, I kept to the shadows in case there were more soldiers still around. I had ended up on the farthest end of the ship and figured I had to run to the other side to meet up with Riddick and Ali. Reaching the building at the end of the road I was on, I carefully looked around the corner and what I saw made me nearly cry with relief. Riddick and Ali were walking down the road looking at the damage that had been caused by the soldiers. I whistled the tune that only we knew and they looked over in my direction, I jogged over to them as they walked over to me. I pulled Ali into a tight hug and kissed his forehead. Riddick pulled me towards him and I stared at him for a moment before he pulled me closer and our lips crashed together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to me so that there was barely any space between us, deepening the kiss.

After a little while we pulled away and Riddick grabbed my face in his hands, "from now on you don't leave my side" he growled out angrily and I nodded. There was no point arguing with him at this point. He turned to Ali and pointed at him, "that includes you too"

"Yes Papa" Ali nodded and Riddick ran his hand over the top of his head saying good cub.

"Riddick," I gained his attention "we don't have much time, we need to leave soon. They plan to kill the both of you if you are seen. As for me…" I trailed off.

"What do you mean, what are they planning for you?" Riddick asked growing angry. I looked down and he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, "what about you Shadow?"

Taking a deep breath, I slowly looked up at him and answered "I am to be the Lord Marshall's wife."

"No!" he roared and let go of me, "he can't have you! You are mine Shadow!"

"I know I'm yours but he doesn't care and if we are caught…" I stopped myself and shook my head. "It won't happen because they aren't going to catch us."

Riddick took a deep breath before growling and pulling me towards himself, "he won't get any of us. I'll make sure of it, I'll protect us."

"I know you will." I whispered before pecking his lips and pulling away.

The next thing I knew we were running as a ship flew towards us dangerously fast, it was about to crash. We stopped and fell to the ground then Riddick grabbed Ali and I, protecting us from the debris as the ship crashed into a building ahead of us. By the time we could see we were surrounded by a group of armed mercs, one of them steeped closer and I rolled my eyes at seeing who it was.

"Let me guess, a five man crew this time" Riddick drawled with a smirk.

"There were a few things you could have done better," Toombs said as he stopped in front of us. "One is trash the locater beacon in my ship and the second, dust my ass when you had to chance."

I simply shrugged, we knew he would be back. This guy seemed to have a tendency to pop up no matter. It was a nasty habit of his but I had to give him a few points, he could get himself out of a few bad spots.

"So any questions?" he asked us.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Ali asked and I grinned down at him. Three of them walked towards us and I got cuffed by this fat, greasy, pig of a man that was getting a little to touchy-feely for my liking.

"Watch it bud!"

He laughed and shoved me onto the ship, Riddick was handcuffed to the back wall of the ship with Ali to the left of him and me to his right. One of the mercs started up the ship and we took off, the force so strong we were pushed against the wall. All of a sudden a sense of nauseas hit me like a train and I had to close my eyes and try to calm my breathing. After a few minutes the urge to vomit went away and I was able to concentrate.

The woman looked at over at Toombs before mumbling, "What the hell is he thinkin' now?"

Riddick answered drawing the attention to himself, "he's thinkin' of a triple-max prison. A no-daylight slam. Only three of 'em left in this system, two of 'em outta range for a shitty little under cutter like this one with no legs. Leavin' just one - crematoria. That is what you had in mind. Right Toombs?"

The crew stared at him before smirking, ignoring the incredulous stares his team was giving them. Never let it be said that Riddick wasn't smart.

Third Person's POV

A few hours passed and soon almost everyone was in cyrosleep. Of course the only people weren't affected were Riddick, of course, Shadow and Ali. However Ali and Shadow had fallen asleep and left Riddick to sit with his eyes closed as he thought to himself.

'Mercenaries. Elementals. Necromangers. Shit, we've never been so popular. I should probably slip these chains and free Shadow and Ali, maybe open up a few arteries while I'm at it. But why drive when you can get driven? Free ticket to Crematoria. Thanks Toombs. We got some business there, named Jack. Or rather Kyra as Shadow's been calling her for a while now, but to me she'll always be Jack. And once we settle up, the four of us walk away forever. So I'll just wait... all back-of-the-bus for now. Soon we'll be out of here and we'll have our Jack back. Soon.'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don’t own Chronicles of Riddick; I only own Shadow   
=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
Chapter 8  
A violent shake of the ship is what finally woke me up from my sleep and I looked around with blurred eyes. Riddick and Ali were in the same places that they were last, as well as the mercs but I could smell that the woman had been close to Riddick, a little too close might I add and a small hint of arousal was in the air. I growled underneath my breath and Riddick looked at me hearing and I glared and tilted my head towards the woman. He knew exactly what I meant and shrugged his shoulders. Baring my teeth I turned away from him and ignored him as he tried to grab my attention. “I think I just shit myself” a merc said and I gave him a disgusted look. 

“If I had to choose this place and hell I would choose hell” a merc said nervously. He gathered himself up before checking the monitors. “I got a read of 700 hundred on the day side and below 300 on the night.” 

Toombs shook his head before turning towards everyone, “come on let’s go.” 

We were unlocked from the walls and were shoved out of the ship. I growled at the woman who had shoved me and she flinched back and I smirked darkly at her. She walked away from me and I watched her with narrowed eyes, I didn’t like her and it was obvious. She reminded me of Fry slightly, a little stronger and I hated that bitch. Moving towards the cart that would take us down to the actual prison, I frowned at seeing only four seats and a long slab for cargo. How we were all going to fit on there? 

My unspoken question was answered a few minutes later as four of the mercs took the seats. That left us with the fattest and smelliest merc of the bunch, just looking at him I had to curl my lip in disgust. Didn’t this guy know what a shower was?! 

Riddick was forced to lay on the metal slab and was tied down while Ali and I’s hands were tied to the railing on the side of the cart. The both of us and the merc that said he had shit himself earlier were to sit down on top of Riddick. I looked down at his face and raised an eyebrow with a smirk on my face, “good luck.” 

He titled his head slightly in confusion but I knew he understood when the merc plopped himself right down on him. “Comfy?” he asked but Riddick didn’t respond.   
Shaking my head I sat down next to Ali and he rested his head against my shoulder. Suddenly something came to my mind that made me sigh, this was the first time I had been in prison. But that wasn’t what bothered me, no what bothered me was that this was Ali’s first time too and I had been trying to keep this from happening for a little while longer but…can’t get everything we wish for. 

The cart booted up and we began to go down the track. “When the rides over,” the merc said licking his fingers and wiping Riddick’s goggle “your goggles are mine.” He laughed and turned to look at where we were going. I eyed him with a mix of disgust and hatred and I could see that Ali was also glaring at the man and I rubbed his shoulder softly to calm him down. I noticed that Riddick had tensed slightly and I nudged him with my foot gaining his attention. Tilting my head to the merc he nodded and began tapping his foot, I was confused for a moment before realizing he was counting the time between the light fixtures. 

He bucked up causing all three of us to raise up close to the ceiling. Ali and I tilted our heads back while also arching our backs, barely missing the lights. The merc wasn’t as lucky and his head collided with the lights and he was knocked of the cart and onto the track at a violent speed. Toombs and the woman looked back and looked at us shocked but we ignored them completely. 

Toombs began laughing before hitting the arm of the guy driving and saying, “four way split!” The rest of the ride was uneventful and a few minutes later we arrived at the gates of the prison. 

“29.4 kilometers” Riddick rumbled and I looked at him before deciding not to question him. He knew exactly what he was doing, I trusted in him. Ali, Riddick and I were unchained from the cart and brought forward when the door opened and a few guards walked over to us. 

“So this is the infamous Riddick,” a man with a heavy accent said stepping even closer to us.

“Yup” Toombs said with a greedy look in his eyes. The man’s eyes moved to me and Ali and he raised an eyebrow “and this would be…?” 

“His...partners in crime, they’re also his whore and kid apparently” Toombs replied. I snarled at him and kicked out at him but the merc holding me had a good grip on me and I couldn’t reach him. 

“Feisty aren’t you?” the man chuckled and I glared at him. He looked me up and down before giving me a look that I did NOT like. It was the look I had seen on many disgusting perverted men on the street as they eyed the innocent woman and, as sad as it is, children passing by.

“I have something special in mind for you” he sneer and I simply glared right back at him. 

I’d like to see him try, he touches me I’ll kill him where he stands.


	9. Chapter 9

We were brought to the guards’ station/control room and one of them pulled a lever that opened a hold in the middle of the room. Riddick and Ali were shoved towards the hole and were tied to two chains and were dangled over it. They were slowly lowered down into the prison and after a few moment an echoing, clanging sound could be heard coming from below the hole. I tried to move closer but one of the guards pushed me back not allowing me to see. 

“Take her into another room, I’ll deal with her later. Why don’t you boys have some fun?” the warden said with a smirk. 

The guard laughed while I sneered at him in disgust before two of his men grabbed me and I struggled as they moved us out of the room. We went down a small hall before I was shoved into a small dirty room and I grunted as I was shoved onto the cold, moist floor. 

“Damn ain’t she sexy?” one of them said and the other hummed in agreement. 

“Bout one of the sexiest woman I ever saw” the other replied as they moved further into the room. 

I mentally rolled my eyes when I noticed that they hadn’t even bothered to close the door let alone lock it. I slowly stood up and watched as they came closer, one with a knife that he slashed at me causing me to jump back. Glancing down I saw he had managed to cut my shirt open and my stomach was visible and the shirt was about to slip off me. 

“I liked that shirt” I growled before jumping up and did a roundhouse kick knocking them both unconscious. 

‘That was way too easy, I was hoping for more of a fight’ I thought with a pout before shrugging. I ripped my shirt off leaving me in only my sports bra and wrapped the two pieces around my hands. Stepping over the knocked out guards, I moved silently down the hall back to the control room. 

Looking through a crack in the door I saw both the mercs and guards sitting on the opposite side of the hole which was my goal. 

“-dead planets and some ghost army. About them. ” said the prison warden. 

“Them?” Toombs scoffs. 

“Necromangers” he answers and takes a drink before sighing. “I’ll run the numbers again, it’ll probably take a few days. Until then you can all stay as my guests, at least here we are all safe. Yes?” 

Taking a deep breath I slammed the door open gaining me their attention but I ignored them as I ran and jumped down the hole. I grabbed the rope and grunted as I felt the rope burning through the shirt to my hands slightly. The force of my fall and grabbing on the rope caused it to begin spinning me in circles as I went down. Looking down I would have to jump as the rope ended a few feet above the ground and saw also that Ali and Riddick were fighting a few of the prisoners. 

“Finally some action’ I thought with a smirk before letting go of the rope and landing on one of the prisoners’ shoulder knocking him to the ground with a scream of pain as both his arms were dislocated. They all turned to me and I gave them a feral smirk before waving them over and two prisoners ran at me with chains while the other two continued to fight Ali and Riddick. 

They both swung the chains at me which I easily caught and ripped from their hands causing them to stop and look at each other unsurely while I laughed at them. I wrapped them three times around my forearms and raised an eyebrow, the two prisoners turned and ran but I whipped my arms around and hit them across their heads, knocking of them unconscious. Another shot out from nowhere and wrapped around the other and tossed him away. I wrapped the chains fully around my arms and fists and walked over to Riddick and Ali. 

We all looked to see a woman crouched down, wrapping the chain around her arm but I couldn’t really see her. I felt Zira getting restless which in turn made me feel the same and I began to squirm slightly. Riddick moved next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist and nodded for Ali to follow as we moved away from the fight scene. 

“There are inmates and there are convicts," a man said gaining our attention and giving the woman a chance to disappear. "A convict has a certain code and he knows to show a certain respect. An inmate on the other hand, pulls the pin on his fellow man. Does the guards' work for them. Brings shame to the game." He kicked one of the fallen inmates that had fought with us.

I grabbed Riddick’s wrists and took a metal hair pin out of my hair and picked the lock. I did the same with Ali as Riddick threw his away from him as though it was a routine he had went through a hundred times and in a way it was for all us, well at least for Riddick and I. Pulling Ali into my side we moved towards Riddick as the man reached us. 

“So which are you three?” he asked 

“Neither” Ali said 

“Besides we’re just passing through” Riddick said and we walked further into the prison to look for an empty cell and Jack.


End file.
